


Heartbeat

by orphan_account



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Non-Canonical Character Death, Sad, Skydiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murr was afraid of heights for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gifset/episode: http://impracticalgifs.tumblr.com/post/145524418738/murr-what-if-this-goes-wrong-guys-q-well

_“I'm shaking right now.”_

_“Holy shit, he has a heart.”_

“Shouldn’t they have pulled the cord right about now?” Joe asks, eyes fixed on the sky.

“Yeah,” is all Q can manage.

Sal swallows hard as Murr's last words to him begin to sink in...

_“What if this goes wrong, guys?”_

“He’s not opening the chute,” Sal says. “Why isn’t he fucking opening the chute?”

“Oh fuck.”

The camera crew stops rolling. Someone dials 9-1-1.

_ “What if this goes wrong, guys?” _

They can’t do anything but watch in horror as their friend and his diver hurtle back towards them in what feels like sickeningly slow motion. They’re pretty far away from the point of impact, but Sal swears he hears a thud. Or maybe that’s just the sound of his heart.

_“What if this goes wrong, guys?”_

The ambulance shows up just as Joe, Sal, and Q sprint over, screaming Murr’s name and hoping for a miracle.

They’re later told that neither the diver nor Murr suffered and that they shouldn’t blame themselves, but they all know it’s a lie. It was their _punishment_ for him. It was only after hours of coaxing and goading and teasing and ridiculing that he even signed the waivers and got on the fucking plane. Murr was suffering before he even put on his flight suit.

_“What if this goes wrong, guys?”_

The three of them act as pall bearers, and Sal isn’t sure any of them even have the strength to do the job, but somehow they manage.

_“Well, we’ll mourn you.”_


End file.
